Serena's Flying adventure
by jennbristow
Summary: This was and is being taken of my DOTM rpg group. Its about Serena and her flying. But then Stanton takes over... its very messed up. It has some swearing and probably some mature conent. Viewer Discretion is Advised. [i play Serena in this one]
1. Chapter 1

Tonight on another very special Daughters of the moon...

Serena's Flying Adventure...

This is a story about how Serena can fly. Because she can, she truely can. You know, like superman but without the cape and tights. But like who cant fly right? I can fly.. but my wings are currently broken, i sadly ran into a wall. Very sad. I know.

Serena was flying down the street when she spotted a dog walking down the sidewalk alone, it was purple. "Well thats too cool to let pass" she said to herself then she swooped down and landed beside it. Then she went to pet it and it turned into a dinosaure. "Wowies!" she exclaimed then she climped on the Valosa Raptor and they started to run down the street. People started screaming and running away, but Serena figured there must be clifford behind them, he was pretty damn big. So she made her VR go a little faster, Clifford could be pretty vicious at times, i mean his atomic sound wave bark was a killer. All of a sudden YMCA came on and the sound was really loud all over town. Serena started to sing along. "YMCA! Mmmmmhmmm... ... ...Its fun to stay at the YMCA! ...YMCA... YMCA! ...something about young man... dadada... YMCA!" Then she did some actions that no one got.

"SERENA!" Stanton called. "I DONT GET YOUR ACTIONS!"

Serena smiled when she saw Stanton, she didnt hear him over the music though. She then flew off of her VR and landed infront of Stanton. Then she kissed him. "You should dance, everyones doing it nowadays."

"Not like that", he swallowed hard. "You're losing your popularity. Everyones begginning to think you're a lame".

Serena put frowned, "I'm popular? When did this happen? Wha-at?" She was confused, she never knew she was popular.

Stanton cocked an eyebrow. "Of course you're popular. You're friends with Vanessa and people like you and you get invited to all the top Hollywood parties. Plus I'm dating you so your book is everyone's favorite. Besides mine ofcourse". He winked at the camera.

"Serena I came to get you on the beautiful day because we are about to start filming the daughters of the moon movie".

Catty was walking down the oppisite side of the street and heard what stanton said she ran acrossthe street and stood beside Serena "Were making a movie! oh my gosh no one told me!"

"Well we are!" Stanton told her. "NOW GET DRESSED!" He pulled a black tube dress over her head. "Do something with your hair! YOU DONT GET PAID TO LOOK LIKE THAT!"

Serena gasped. "Oh my gosh! What do i get to wear?" she asked, she was a little panicy. She'd never done a movie. Unless you could those few home movies her and stanton made...

Stanton pulled a red halter top over Serena's head and tied it at the back before tossing a black mini skirt at her. "PUT THAT ON! YOU!" He pointed to Catty. "Take your place!"

Catty ran into her trailer (that had just appeared) and yelled out to Stanton "how should i do my hair?" she wanted to look perfect meanwhile a make-up artist was doing Cattys make-up

"Just comb it down like on book 4!"

Serena slid the black mini over her pants and then slid the pants off. "Is this good?" she asked Stanton.

"Perfect!" He gave her a big kiss and shoved her onto the set. "GAWD CATTY! How long are you planning to take! This my BIG day! And you just wanna fuck it up! Don't you! DONT YOU!"

Serena frowned at Catty. "Catty, thats a very mean thing to do. Messing up Stanton's big day. You should be punished!" she said dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. This RP is the second slowest/2nd fastest RP in the goofy RP section since there are only 3 different rp's. As you may have noticed, Daughters of the Moon Parody, is the fastest so therefor its updated the most. ANYWAYS! I'll let you read the 'Story'.

BTW. There is a zillion twists in the story line. So you may think your catching on... but then it'll change.

Please R&R! Me and my people love to hear from you guys!

**_-x-Jenn-x-_**

* * *

"Im sorry im sorry!" Catty came running out in her black tube dress with her hair flat down "I dont want to ruin it, my hair just wasnt working I want Stantons day to be the best!" She stood over by Serena "Okay so what's going on? where do I stand?" she was so excited her heart was pounding.

"Right there!" Stanton pushed her behind Serena. "GAWD! CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! NOW HERES YOUR SCRIPT!" He handed them both a script and waited for about five seconds."_WELL!" _ he asked Catty.

Catty looked at the script "um.. it says serena goes first.." she pointed out to stanton "but the part ive read so far is great!" she quickly added

Vanessa ran over to them with her arms waving in the air. She was yelling and whining saying, "Wait! I wanna be in the movie too! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" She then gave a big pout for an added effect.

Stanton glared daggers at her. "VANESSA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE WERE ABOUT TO START WITHOUT YOU!" He pulled a blue dress over her head and shoved her on the set. "Now, I want you to do this! And I want you to do it right! What do I have to do for you to be on time! Huh! HUH!" He tossed her a script. "Act One. Scene One", he whispered gravely.

Vanessa didn't care about what Stanton said. At least she was going to be in the movie. She looked down at the script every once in a while but mostly she tried to look pretty for the camera. She stood there looking at the camera while waiting for Serena to say her line.

Serena made her facial expressions just right, she didnt need the script. "Hey! Have either of you seen Jimena?"

"CUT! CU-CU-CU-CUH- CUT!" He smiled at Serena. "Baby! Sweetness! The love of my life! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He pointed to the first line on the script. "HOW HARD IS IT TO READ THE FUCKING SCRIPT! DID YOU TAKE THE SHORT BUS TO SCHOOL! GAWD!" He slammed the papers down on the ground and stomped on them several times. He did the moonwalk and finally picked it up and handed it back to Serena. "Now watch!" It says "Hel- lo. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeh looooooooooooooo. Can you do that or do I need to repeat it for you?"

"So much yelling! I can't work under these condition! I'm going to my trailer!" Vanessa walked over to her massive trailer that came out of nowhere. When she went inside she sat down and drank some Evian water.

"What if i showed her" Catty said "it might help her do it better" Catty walked over in front of Stanton and Serena and said with perfect poise "so whats going on today? oh and has anyone seen Jimena?" after she finshed her line she looked around to add to the effect

Stanton turned red. "NO! NO NO! It says : _HELLO_ ! So what's going on today? Has anyone seen Jimena?". He loomed over them. "What happened to you two! Did you skip the grade where you're supposed to learn SIMPLE ENGLISH! Catty, you play Serena. Serena, you play Catty. And this time", He sat on his throne. "It will be perfect! ACTION!"

"Excuse me!" Vanessa ran in front of the camera. "Who said you could start the movie without me? This movie will be nothing if you don't have me in it." With that Vanessa took her place next to Catty and Serena. She began to look sexy for the camera.

Catty turned to the other girls with a twinkle in her eye "Hi! So what's going on today? By the way has anyone seen Jimena?" she preteneded to look for the last daughter

Vanessa looked innocently perplexed. "Nope, I haven't seen her since lunch today. What about you Catty?" She looked at Serena.

Stanton crossed his arms and tapped his feet, waiting for Serena. He put on some sunglasses, a director's hat and popped a cigar in his mouth.

Serena shook her head, "I haven't seen her since this morning when she dropped us all off." she said. Then she sent Stanton, 'but I'M serena. Not Catty. And Catty's not me!' 

"Serena, don't inform me of what i already know. What you fail to understand is that this is my world and in my world what I say goes. Which means you are Catty and Catty is you and I don't want to hear another word on the subject now say your line so I can step in!" 

Serena stopped the camera for a moment. "Uhmm.. first off.. I just said my line. And Second. This isnt your world. Its MINE! Hello. i mean cant you read the title? Its called SERENA'S flying adventure." she said and then she walked back into her spot into the same pose and restarted the camera.

"Now just, WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" He grabbed one of the cameras and slammed it to the ground. "I buy you earrings, fuck you for free, and have the decency to put your name in the title, and you go do some fucking SHIT LIKE THIS! I SHOULD CROSS YOU OVER!" He grabbed her by the shoulders but then decided he had enough problems onm his hands already. "That's it. You're playing me now. AND YOU BETTER DO IT RIGHT! The new title is "Stanton's Flying Adventure!"

_STANTON'S FLYING ADVENTURE_

Stanton walked into the picture adn tossed his hair back like some blonde bimbo. "Hi guys", he smiled pretty and batted his eyelashes. "I'm Serena. I..." He took a bite out of an ice cream cone and looked at the script. "haven't seen her since this morning when she dropped us all off".

Catty blinked dumbly a couple of times and then with an 'oh yea' look she read her line "Serena why dont you call Stanton and see if he can give us a ride instead?"

Stanton gasped. "YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS YOUR KING AS WRITTEN OR YOU WILL BE ENSLAVED, silly ho!" HE went back into character. "Of course I'll go get him!" HE skipped over to Serena. "My Lord, we ask a ride of your greatness".

Catty's cheeks flushed "im sooooooo sorry!" she said very fast she bowed down "your lord, please forgive me! and i beg a ride of you!" she looked at 'stanton' hopefully

"Yes. Yes. Yes. All that is good and fancy now what are you going to do to make up for your insubordination?" He plopped a crown on his head.

Serena stomped over to Stanton and took the crown. "I'm Stanton you fool!" she bellowed as she placed the crown upon her head.

Stanton twisted her arm and took the crown back. "Don't forget who you are or I will enslave you as well!"

"HELLO! Are you girls stupid or something? We are goddesses, which means we are better than any silly king. What do we need to bow down to him for? He should be worshipping us, especially me since I'm the most beautiful." With that she tossed her head to play her beautiful blonde hair to advantage.

Stanton simmered in silence before grabbing Vanessa by the neck and cuffing her. "THIS IS FOR DISOBEYING ME! YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!" He grabbed her script. "You have been demoted to janitor and studio whore. Report to my bedroom!" He turned back to his script. "Okay now where were we? I guess I'll have to play Vanessa now too..." He put on a fake smile.

"Hi Vanessa"

"Hi Serena. How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Thats good. How are you?  
"Good. Have you seen Jimena"

"Yes! I think Stanton has her down the street"

"QUICK! To the batmobile!"

He heaved out a heavy breath as the bat man music started to play.

Catty took out a cloth and some turtle wax and started polishing the batmobile! " your higness can I come?" she asked hoping he would say yes, she always wanted to go in a batmobile , maybe even get laid

"Of course you may come, Catty. You've been a very good girl! You can ride up front!" HE hopped in the front seat and glared at Serena. "You can be yourself again! Next time you get demoted to Tymmie!" He shoved Serena in the backseat and waited for Catty to climb in the front.

Vanessa scoffed at what Stanton had done. Idiot! I can get out of these things . Vanessa made her hands invisible and watched the cuffs fall to the ground. She rubbed her slightly sore wrists and went up to Serena. "You know you are popular. Why are you being so stupid by remaining Stanton's bitch? I mean, you would never catch me doing something so stupid!" Vanessa began to file her perfect nails.

"HEY!" Stanton roared. "I'm more popular than Serena!" He shoved Vanessa in a steel box with no holes whatsoever.

Serena kept her mouth closed and looked around, she was totally lost.

"BACK TO THE SCRIPT!" He kicked Vanessa's box and the Batman music started to play again. "THERE SHE GOES!" He pointed to a tree.

"What an ASSHOLE!" Vanessa decided to make herself invisible to give herself more room. There has gotta be a way out of this one. C'mon Vanessa use that extremely intelligent and beautiful head of yours. She decided to try her heavy duty drill she had in her purse and make a hole in the box.

Michael took the drill from her. "Ah ah ah. You've been a very bad girl, Vanessa! Dont make me spank you!" He broke out his whip.

Serena made an Oo face. "This is kinda weird..." she said.

HE glared at her. "But was I talking to you, Serena! You're Tymmie now! Read the script!"

When Michael opened the box and took the drill, Vanessa smiled. She went invisible and got out of the box. "Sorry honey. It's my turn to give you the spanking remember?" She got out her own whip and began to smack Michael around. She was getting extremely turned on by this.

Catty got into the front seat "okay I'm ready to go" I've never ridden up front in one of these things Catty thought to herself on second thought I've never ridden in one period 

"Hell no" Serena said, then she pulled out a lighter and burned up the Tymmie part. "Tymmie no longer exists."

Catty turned around in her seat and looked at Serena "Serena I dont see that in the script... " she shook her head and turned around "poor child.. can't act" she looked at stanton realizing for the first time how handsome he was "Does she even have to be in this movie?" she asked him

Serena's jaw dropped. "You did not just try to make a move on my man" she said angrily.

Stanton grinned. "Nope. You're cut Serena". A giant foot kicked Serena out of the batmobile and they sped off without her. "Catty, Im glad I have peopel like you who know how to follow directions". He patted her head and then grabbed Vanessa's whip. "IM NOT MICHAEL! Stupid typos..."

"Awww...Why didn't you say that before? I've so lost my excitement for the day. Oh well, I'll just call my super-hot, masochistic baby." Vanessa stepped over Serena's body on her way out of the studio. "Serena. Get a better life. Seriously, you're very pathetic at the moment."

Serena jumped up and ran after Vanessa, then she tackled the girl to the ground. She made sure Vanessa's face hit the ground first which made her have a broken nose and a black eye. Then she got off of her. "Not so pretty now huh bitch!"

Stanton jumped out of the batmobile, pulled Vanessa up and carried her back to the car which had crashed into a random building. "Serena, for once Vanessa is right. Get a life because you sure as hell can't be in my movie anymore. UNLESS... make up for it".

Catty sat in the front seat of the batmobile and jumped out when serena tackeled Vanessa "hey! just because she's pretty doent mean you gotta hurt her!" she ran over to look at Vanessa she looked okay.. i think...

Serena flung herself onto stanton, "Tell me how baby!" she cried out.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES, BITCH!" he roared and slapped her over the head with his cigar.

Serena slowly lowered herself, she bent down on one knee, her hands on the ground, her head just above her knee. "Yes master" she said.

Catty was fet-up with Serena "Stanton, what about me?" she walk seductivly over to him, "Ive never betrayed you, never, and I have always loved you" she traced one finger delicately down his neck. She had confessed her love for him finally, she opened her mind for him to see just how much she loved him

Stanton grinned widely. This must be his lucky day! He wrapped an arm around Catty's waist and kissed her passionately. "YOU!" he glared at Serena. "GET TO WORK! I didnt tell you to get on your knees for nothing..."

Catty was soo happy she leaned back a little and undid her dress (with out buttons!hahahaahah) she had loved stanton for so long and now she was finally get her wish so it would be a 3some .. well sorta but that didnt matter to her "How about we go some where more comfortable?" she asked refering to a bed

"Nonsense. The batmobile will work jst fine" He fell back, expecting them to catch him. "carry me!"

With cattys dress almost falling off her top half she caught stanton by the shoulders "sounds good to me hun"

He let her carry him and copped a boob. Life was good. He dragged Serena after them by the hair. "DIDNT I TELL YOU TO CARRY ME, BITCH!"

Serena lifted most of Stanton, she held him so that he could barely feel he touch but she held most of his weight. "My apologies" she said in a whispery voice.

"Then do it if you want to earn my respect, bitch!" he glowered over her and patted Catty's head. "Why can't you be more like Catty?"

Catty smiled wickedly at Serena "do you mind if i make it more comphy?" she asked Stanton

"Of course not", he grinned.

Catty pulled out her key chain for the batmobile and hit the button with a bed on it, the front seats merged into the back seats and satin sheets appeared. A compartment popped open with a deep red duvey in it "thats better" Catty said as she laid Stanton down, putting his head on a feather pillow, she leaned over and started kissing his neck

He moaned softly waiting for Serena to get bust down there. When she didn't he scowled. "Do you want to end up on your stomach tonight, bitch! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Vanessa was so glad her power was invisiblility. When Serena tackled her to the ground she made her head disappear before she hit the ground. Her molecules still hit the ground but her only injury would be a slight bruise on her cheek. "What a BITCH!" She then heard Stanton agree with her. Why the hell is he agreeing with me now? Could it be that he finally realizes that I am shit and know everything there is to know? Good boy. Vanessa saw the action going on with Catty and Stanton. She cheered Catty on. "You get your man Catty!" She called back Michael. "Hey Honey! Do you wanna have a quick fuck. You can be on top this time. Cool I'll be there in like 2 minutes."

"Hey!" Stanton roared at Vanessa. "This is my movie! If anyone's getting fucked aroound here is gonna be me!"

Serena glared at Stanton and blasted the roof off of the bat mobile then she kicked open the doors and stood on the ground outside of it. "Stanton, this is MY FUCKING FLYING ADVENTURE!" she roared and then she jumped up in the air and glared down at him. "DONT FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She did a little twirl and she was wearing a black cape, his black cape. "DID I NOT INSTRUCT FOR BOX FIVE TO BE KEPT EMPTY!" She quoted from Phantom of the Opera. All of the sudden an organ started to play...

Cassandra walked in from no where in particular. "It's about time you got a backbone! Your freiend ALL told you Stanton was wrong for you, but did you listen to them? NOOOO! If you ask me, anything that has happened to you, you deserved." She crossed her arms. "And what the hell are you doing?" she asked Catty.

Vanessa came back with her clothes all disheveled. "Cassandra, usually you're a stupid bitch, but today you are actually right. It's nice to know someone realizes my greatness." Vanessa tossed her head. "Awesome cape by the way Serena. I just think I will forgive you for trying to ruin my beautiful face."

Stanton shot up from the bed wide eyed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and grabbed Cassandra by the neck to shake her around. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW THEY'RE ACTUALLY... THINKING FOR THEMSELVES!" He pulled out his gun and shot Serena down from her box.

Serena laughed as the bullet passed through everything without even harming it. "You call yourself a man Stanton?" she said, her voice low and thick with magic. "I know men that would die to have a lady in his grasp." Wings appeared on her back. Magical wings of power. "I am really the princess of the Sidhe. The most powerful court of the fae."

"Get over yourself!" Cassandra said, kicking Stanton away. On that note, she broke into a song by Eden's Crush.

"Get over yourself. goodbyr! (goodbye)

It must be hard to be you, yeah, livin' in your life

I was always the one to cry (to cry)

Now everything, everything, everything is alright!"

Stanton shot Cassandra and wrapped a dpog collar around her neck. HE dragged her along the pavement. "SIT BOY! Roll over!" He finally turned to Serena. "ooooh, Serena. I learned something new in school today. I learned that demi fae are actually faeries the size of barbie dolls. Aint I smrt though?"

Jenn came out of no-where with her black cape. "Hello! I so told Lauren that yesterday, and since she's your writer, she made you say it. So therefor you learned it from me!" she exclaimed. "YOU CAN PAINT WITH ALL THE COLOURS OF THE WIND! HOW HIGH DOES A SICCAMOUR GROW! If you cut it down! Then you'll never know! And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon! Or let the eagle tell you where its been! ..." she continued to sing the song from pocohontice that she was listening to. Oh! Now she's listening to 'Part of that world' sung by arial.

Serena burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

"You know, Jenn" Lauren sat on a rock. "It's not even funny how you butcher the disney language". She wiped away fake tears.

Stanton glared. "Are you saying I'm not smart!" He put a dog collar on Jenn's neck as well and dragged them around.

Lexi had to cover her ears. "I agree. Man! Those are some of my favorite Disney songs too!" Lexi sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

Vanessa decided to relax and enjoy the show. She was also glad that she didn't have to deal with Stanton's yelling at her anymore.

* * *

Everto Angelus - Yeah, its really upsetting when you cant fly anymore, or arent soposed to fly. tear


	3. Chapter 3

Umm... what to say... what to say... Uh... OH! Theres lots of singing.. much like in Daughters of the Moon Parody. We have this Disney theme goin on. Hope it dont leak into the normal RP.. although thats not even that normal thanks to some people. But i wont name any names. coughLaurencough

* * *

Catty stood up and snaped her fingers.

Amy came walking over "well i was going to bring you clothes anyways you didnt have to snap, besides what your wearing is descusting" she handed catty some normal clothes.

Catty changed into them "thanks" Catty mumbled

"oh and by the way Jenn" amy added "its And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, For whether we are white or copper skinned"

"Thanks" Jenn said, her voice with sarcasm. "oh and by the way Jenn. its And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, For whether we are white or copper skinned." Jenn said quietly in a high little voice, "God damn smart ass" she mumbled.

Lauren laughed and gave Jenn a few disney movies so she would never have to hear her sorry excuse for lyrics again.

Stanton dragged Jenn into a hole. "Um... oops".

Jenn came flying out of the whole and she glared down at Stanton. "Oops my ass bitch!" she exclaimed and then she bitch-slapped him. "MS: Male Singer  
BS: Background Singer  
FS: Female Singer (lead)

MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba There comes a lion  
BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion  
MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba There comes a lion  
BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Oh yes, it's a lion  
Ingonyama  
MS: Siyo Nqoba We're going to conquer  
BS: Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal It's a lion and a tiger  
repeats 5  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)  
repeats 1  
FS: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life  
FS: It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life"

"Oh, come on," Liz said, coming from no where in particular, dressed as Esmerelda from the Hunchback of Notre Dam. "Try doing this:" The lights dim and a spotlight shines on her

"I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you could listen

To a gypsie's prayer

Yes I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see your face and wonder

Were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

God help my people

We look to you still

God help the outcasts

We move by your will

(Background Choir)

I ask for wealth

I ask for fame

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love

I can possess

I ask for God and his angels to bless me

(Liz)

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many less luck than I

Please help my people

The poor and down trod

I thought we all were

The children of God.

God help the outcasts

Children of- Go-------------------------d."

"WOOT WOOT!" Cassandra called as she bled and was dragged around.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stanton threw tomatoes at Liz. "GET OFF THE FUCKING STAGE!"

Vanessa clapped.

Stanton butted Liz off stage and dragged Avery up.

"I can show you the world

Shinging shimmering splendid

Tell me princess

Now when did you last let your hear decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming"

"WTF Lauren! This isn't the parody! I play Vanessa in the Serena's Flying Adventure! Remember?" Lexi shook her head. She needed to fix this.

Vanessa clapped. She then began to sing with Stanton.

"A whole new world.

A dazzling place I never knew.

But when I'm way up here,

it's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Stanton's part)

Unbelievable sights.

Indescribable feeling.

Soaring,

tumbling,

freewheeling,

through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world.

(Stanton's part)

A hundred thousand things to see.

(S part)

I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far.

I can't go back to where I used to be.

(S part)

Every turn a new surprise

(S part)

Every moment red letter."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU LET ME DO IT! I WAS PERFECTLY CAPABLE!" Stanton wailed.

"Oh c'mon! You have such a baritone singing voice. How could you expect to do the high Es for Jasmine's part, besides its called a duet for a reason. Just be lucky I wanted to sing it with you." Vanessa tossed her head in defiance. Honestly, people just don't know how to appreciate my greatness .

Stanton grabbed Vanessa by the neck. "What the hell are you talking about! You're a fucking tenor!" he spoke the truth. It was almost unbearable to hear Lea Salonga's part butchered in such a way. He put the collar on Vanessa also and started dragging her around. He dragged Jenn into yet another hole.

"Tenors are for guys!" Vanessa went invisible and was freed of the collar. She appeared on the balcony of one of the sets. "I'm a fucking soprano, bitch! Besides I wasn't the one butchering Brad Kane's part."

"Hey,my singing is hot! Brad can't sing anyway!" Stanton said.

"Then you are saying that Disney is incompetent because they obviously thought he was great for the part. Besides why didn't you audition for the part, you were the same age that you are now when the movie was being made. Could it be that you didn't have that much confidence in your singing?" Unlike me, who knows that my singing voice is the shit, otherwise, why else would I be able to perform at Planet Bang with Michael's band? 

"I had better things to do", He crossed his arms. "Why didn't you audition for Salonga's part. I';ll tell you why! CUZ YOU CANT SING, BITCH! Michael just feels sorry for you. Thats the only reason you're in the band".

Catty and Amy stood up and did a perfect rendition of candle on the water from Pete's dragon "I'll be your candel on the water..." When they were done Amy and Catty sat down and watched what was going on

"Dude, that movie sucks ass" He put a leash on both Catty and Amy.

Liz sang from Tarzan.  
"I gotcha ya, I'll be right here. Listen  
Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight now  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart yeahhh  
From this day on  
Now and forever more, for more

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know its different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

You'll be in my heart  
Said you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more...  
you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be right here in my heart always  
Always! always, always(3)

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know, we'll show them together

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always

Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always."

Jenn flew out of the hole... once again. "ARGH! You have GOT to stop doing that!" she exclaimed then she found another song she could sing. She pulled Serena beside her. Serena sings Ursula and Jenn sings Ariel. 

URSULA  
The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself. 

ARIEL  
Can you do that? 

URSULA  
My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

ARIEL  
If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again.

URSULA  
But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

ARIEL  
But I don't have-

URSULA  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
What I want from you is - your voice.

ARIEL  
But without my voice, how can I-

URSULA  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing!

ARIEL  
Aah...

Keep singing!"

* * *

Nothing here! sniif sniff No one leaves reviews for me! cries


End file.
